Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis is a character being role-played by Alvarti Appearance Genesis is garbed in his SOLDIER outfit, consisting of a black uniform topped with a red long coat with black shoulder pads. His crimson hair is near shoulder length. He has fair complexion, of lean yet sculpted build due to the modifications and training, and bears brown eyes that border to crimson in hue. He also wears a dangling earring on his right ear. Personality Genesis was known to be arrogant and somewhat childish. Despite this, his prowess in battle is remarkable and is not known to back down. However, he holds secrets within him about his past that only a few can uncover. He is also graceful and magnificent in combat that it garners him popularity but his aloof personality ends up with him mingling with only a select few. As a protector, he his dedication to the Goddess was what brings him to push more than he should in his duty. He will take on it faithfully as long as his task is fulfilled. Notably, he has a liking for apples, particularly the Banora White. He is also has a liking for literature and is particularly obsessed with the LOVELESS, a famous poem that has been adapted to numerous plays. Background A number of records chronicle much of his past and his background. While these records are still hidden within Shinra's database and in other files made by the scientists, what is displayed here are but summations regarding his past. Genesis was a product of Jenova Project G, lead by Dr. Hollander. Along with this, he was drafted into SOLDIER along with Angeal, his close friend. While in SOLDIER, they also came to be quite close with Sephiroth where the trio regarded to each other on a personal level. During a training exercise, Genesis challenged Sephiroth on a one-on-one duel. The battle went out of hand as Angeal intervened. However, due to the blade of Angeal's weapon breaking off, Genesis was injured. What appeared to be a minor wound ended up being the trigger to Genesis's gradual degradation. This also triggered him to become rogue during the closing stages of the Wutai War. The records have also noted the encounters between Genesis and his friends, and as well as with a SOLDIER named Zack Fair. In his last bout against Zack, he was defeated soundly and his consciousness faded. While his body was taken away, there was no word of him ever since. Later on, he awoke at the voice of the being known as Mullenkamp, to which he views as a Goddess. He was told that his efforts have not gone to waste and his prowess proved so much. Soon, he was taken into the Junction of Ideals as its keeper, along with following his role as protector due to his devotion to the Goddess. Abilities Genesis is a proficient swordsman, wielding his crimson sword Rapier with grace and swiftness. Coupled with it are his spells, to which its elements resembled that of fire. He can channel magic into the blade of his sword, enveloping it with a flaming aura as well as causing runes to appear on its length. His strongest spell happens to summon a crest of red energy above his opponent that would emit a powerful wave to damage them (dubbed Apocalypse). He also possesses a black wing on his left side, to which he can use for flight. His other abilities as a Keeper of the Junction is to open pathways that lead to other realms. While outside the Junction, he can make a portal going back to it. With the aid of a Summon Materia, however, he can summon beasts when needed. Category:Characters